


Фотографии

by Meloly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Табите больно смотреть на Барбару.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Шэм Лун](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1978891)

Пол усеян клочками разорванных цветных фотографий. Ничего нового, ничего удивительного и пугающего – Табита прицельно наступает на самый крупный обрывок, надеясь, что острая шпилька вонзилась глянцевому Гордону прямо в глаза, и проходит в спальню.

Она догадывается, в каком жалком состоянии застанет Барбару. Подтёки чёрной туши на щеках, искусанные бледные губы, облупленный бордовый лак на неровных ногтях, потому что не грызть их в такие моменты у неё не получается. Барбара сидит на полу, окружённая точно такими же мелкими кусочками фотографий, её туфли валяются тут же, и обтянутые ажурным капроном ступни кажутся совсем маленькими. Барбара – вся, от кончиков ресниц до пяток – кажется совсем маленькой, растерянной и обиженной; когда Табита её находит, она поднимает голову и невесело улыбается.

Табите больно на неё смотреть.

Табите хочется наплевать на свои опрометчивые обещания, найти Гордона, притащить его сюда, ткнуть носом в эти ненавистные фотографии и потом дулом пистолета затолкать их ему в глотку, пока не проглотит. Хотя и этого будет мало – за то, что он, сам того не ведая, до сих пор вытворяет с Барбарой, Табита готова сделать из него самого новый, прекрасный фотоальбом, туго обтянутый кожей, который будет преданно хранить уже их, Барбары и Табиты, отношения. Яркие, страстные и живые.

Наконец-то взаимные. 

Барбара вновь перебирает клочки мятой бумаги, шепчет что-то про Освальда, про Фиш, про какую-то азиатскую шлюху, с которой Гордон сегодня заявился в их клуб. На последних словах она разрывает очередную фотографию, где улыбается рядом с ним, и разрывает ещё, и ещё, и ещё. На ковёр вслед за совсем ничтожными остатками её прежней жизни падает несколько слёз, и в них точно не горе, а жгучая, царапающая изнутри злость вперемешку с ревностью, пожирающей сердце.

Табита ненавидит Гордона за то, что это он, а не она, подарил Барбаре такие шквалистые, стихийные эмоции. Табите настолько горько, что Барбара до сих пор любит его – вот так, безнадёжно и вопреки, – что её собственные чувства кажутся ей недостойными. Фальшивыми, временными, какими угодно, только не такими, как нужно. Табита на секунду сжимает кулак, разжимает, затем опускается рядом с Барбарой и привлекает её к себе. Гладит по распущенным волосам, стирает со щёк иголочки туши, нарочно не смотрит на фотографию, которую Барбара судорожно сжимает в пальцах.

Её единственную, где Гордон нежно смотрит прямо в объектив, она точно не порвёт никогда.


End file.
